


Plausible Deniability

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir/Londo, for ani_bester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

Aletha stretched across the silks. "You are very skilled, Majesty," she murmured in a semi-seductive manner. Really, she could manage this in her sleep. "And yet so forceful for one so young! Whoever taught you such tantalising things?"

_It had been a brivari-heavy night, and Londo had been in an expansive mood._

_At least, that's what Londo had told him the morning after, setting out the rules in no uncertain terms where Vir tried to keep his head from exploding all over the nice ambassadorial bedsheets._

_Really, Vir's not too sure about how expansive Londo had been that night. Somehow, all he could remember was that the estemeed Ambassador of the grand Centauri Republic had looked... lonely._

"Er," Vir said. "Well -"

*

fin


End file.
